Forever: the Sailor Spice Sequel
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: This is mostly about Darien and Serena. But with a Spice Girl twist about what happend after Geri left.
1. Chapter 1

August 2000.  
  
"Darien, I can't believe were going to duet together. This is so exciting!" Serena said.  
Her and Darien were at the Wicked Women Concert, for breast cancer awarness. Serena asked Darien if she would perform with her,  
happily, he agreed. Now, he was about to stand in fron of thousands, and thousands of screamig fans.  
"Serena...how do you do this?" Darien asked her.  
"I don't know. All the nervousesness will be gone, when your up there." Serena said, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey! There's Rini!" Darien said, pointing her out.  
"Yeah! Susan, and Hotaru are with her!" Serena said. The stage director tapped Serena on the shoulder.  
"Miss Tsukino, Mister Sheilds. Your on." she said. Darien looked at Serena, she smiled and kissed him.  
"Here we go." Serena said. They both heard the annoucer.  
"SERENA TSUKINO AND DARIEN SHIELDS! DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART!", the crowd roared. Darien and Serena ran out on stage.  
Darien was wearing red pants, a white shirt, and a black tuxedo coat. Serena was wearing a black dress with a flower desgin   
on the bottom, and the Wicked Woman logo on the top. She had her hair in a long ponytail, with pink tips.  
  
The concert went absoulutely fantasic. Serena and Darien walked off the stage in all smiles.  
"That was wicked!" Serena said  
"It Was!" Darien said, drinking his water. "I haven't had that much fun in awhile!"   
"You don't have fun with me?" Serena asked, with big puppy dog eyes.  
"You know what I mean!" Darien said, pulling her towards him.  
"I guess so." Serena said. The kissed.  
"Come on. Lets go get changed." Serena said, then Rini, Susan, and Hotaru walked up to them.  
"Serena!" Rini said, hugging her.  
"Rini! We saw you guys in the crowd." Serena said, breaking from there hug.  
"You both were very good." Susan said.  
"Thanks, Susan." Darien said.  
"Do you guys want to come to dinner with us?" Serena asked.  
"Sure! We'd love too." Rini said.  
  
  
"Bye Rini! We love you!"   
"Bye Hotaru, bye Susan. Come again." Darien said, with that, the 3 of them disapperd into the pink cloud.  
"Come on, we got to catch our flight back to Tokyo." Darien said, grabbing Serena's hand.  
"Okay." Serena said, they walked to the rental car.   
  
A few months ago, Serena talked to her mom, Pauline, if they could move back to Tokyo. After a week of thinking, Pauline said  
'yes'. They were living in a medium sized manshion around were the Toyko City Park was.  
  
The Spice Girls arangement was that when Serena had to go to work, she would fly back to London for recordings and performaces.  
Once in awhile, the other girls would fly to Tokyo to do some recordings. The new Spice Girls album was going to be relesed  
in 4 months. They already had 4 songs down and recored. Holler, Let Love Lead the Way, Right Back At Ya, and Goodbye. 2 of them  
were about Geri. And one was about the girls coming back from being gone so long. (babies, marriages, solo projects).  
  
Serena was in the park, writing some lyrics to a song she wanted to be called 'Oxygen'. All of a sudden, someone through  
a pine-cone at her head.  
"What the..." Serena said, rubbing her head. She looked up into the tree. Somone was there.  
"Who is that? Come down here? Rini is that you?" Serena said. Seyia slid down the tree.  
"Hey Meatball head." Seiya said. (AN. Serena grew her hair back out for her self...but in the public, her hair would be her  
'baby spice' length.  
"Seiya! Oh My God!" Serena yelled, hugging him.  
"Calm down. haha." Seiya said, hugging her back.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Well...the Starlights, the band, are back! We asked our Princess if we could stay...and she said yes." Seyia explained.  
"So your brothers are here?" Serena asked.  
"Yep." Seiya replied.  
"Thats great!," Serena said. "Come on, lets go see the girls." Serena said, pulling Seiya behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

2 months went by, the Spice Girls wrote some more songs and recored them. Everything was going great.  
But, all good things come to an end, and this was the worst. Darien wanted to break-up with Serena and call of then engement.  
They were getting to involved with there own things. He loved her, but he felt that they needed a break. Some space so he  
they could concentrate on his medical school. He decided to tell her that stormy night in September.  
  
"Serena. I think that we should take a break. Were getting involed with our own things." Darien told her.  
"What? What are you talking about? You can't do this again Darien! You promised! Were engaged!" Serena shouted, and began to cry.  
"I know, Serena. I love you so much. But I think this is best. Lets see what happens after your album, and the Spice album comes out,  
and i'm out of medical school. Just until then. okay?" Darien said. Serena looked him in the eye, then took of the ring. And  
threw it at him.  
"We'll see, Darien. Goodbye." Serena said, then ran away from him. Darien looked down at the ring.  
"I'm sorry Serena. I love you." Darien said and kissed the ring.  
  
Serena ran to Rayes temple. In the pouring rain. Serena saw that Victoria's car was there. Raye and Victoria got along very well.  
Serena knocked on the door. Seyia opened up.  
"Hey Serena, How-Serena? Whats wrong?" Seyia said, pulling her in.  
"Dari-Darien..he..he..broke-up with me!" Serena cried into Seyia's chest.  
"oh Serena...im sorry." Seyia said, rubbing Serena's back.  
"Where's Raye and Victoria?" Serena asked. Seyia lead her to where they were.  
"Serena! What happened?" Victoria got up from the chair she was sitting in and rushed over to her, so did Raye.  
"Darien broke-up with her." Seyia said.  
"WHAT!!!" Raye and Victoria yelled.   
Serena explained everything what happend.  
"That Wanker!" Victoria shouted, everyone laughed.  
"Why are you laughing!" Victoria said, trying to be serious, but a smile krept across her face.  
  
  
Seyia took Serena home.  
"Don't worry, Serena. Everything will be okay." Seyia said.  
"I know, Seyia. Thanks you for everything." Serena said, giving Seyia a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
  
"Serena! These are great lyrics." Mel B. said in the stuido in London.  
"Yeah...you can get great things out of break-ups." Serena laughed.  
"Lets lay this track. I like it." Mel C. said.  
  
Victoria: Ooh  
We could have had it all  
But you turned your back   
It started with dreams  
It started a team  
But you weren't as true as you always seemed  
You promised to love  
No matter what  
Yet you turned your back and walked out on me  
Serena: What made you think   
That without me (Victoria: that without me)  
Your life would be so much better  
But now you see (oh-oh, but now you see)  
That without me  
Your hopes and dreams (your hopes and your dreams)  
Will never be as good  
As what you had with me  
So tell me why - oh why (Serena: so tell me why)  
Did we end up this way (did we end up this way)  
And we try - we try (we tried)  
To make everything okay (oooh)  
Tell me why - oh why   
Did you feel you couldn't stay (did you feel you couldn't stay)  
But we could have stayed together  
But you wanted it this way (but you wanted it this way)  
Mel B: You never thought  
That I would find out  
All of the things you said about us  
When you're the one who  
Decided to  
Erase all our plans and say you were through  
Serena: What made you think  
That without me (Mel B: that without me)  
Your life would be so much better  
But now you see (so much better, but now you see)  
That without me (without me)  
Your hopes and dreams (they will never)  
Will never be as good as what you had with me (had with me)  
So tell me why - oh why (Mel C: tell me why)  
Did we end up this way (did we end up this why)  
And we try - we try (when we tried)  
To make everything okay (yes we did)  
Tell me why - oh why   
Did you feel you couldn't stay (did you feel you couldn't stay)  
But we could have stayed together (we could have)  
But you wanted it this way (oh-whoa why)  
Tell me why - oh why (Mel B: did we end up this way)  
Did we end up this way (I thought it was okay)  
And we try - we try  
To make everything okay (we tried, we tried, tried so hard)  
Tell me why - oh why  
Did you feel you couldn't stay (but it was you who wanted to leave)  
But we could have stayed together  
But you wanted it this way (but you wanted it, this way)  
Mel C: Now tell me was it  
Your plan all along  
To try and use me, and then let go  
Now where is the trust  
We had between us  
I guess that you, never played by the rules  
Serena: Can you tell me  
Tell me why, oh why  
Did we end up this way (Serena: did we end up this way, babe)  
And we try, we try  
To make everything okay (we tried, we tried again)  
Tell me why, oh why (yes we did)  
Did you feel you couldn't stay  
But we could have stayed together   
(You felt you couldn't stay, but you wanted it this way)  
But you wanted it this way  
Tell me why - oh why (Mel C. oh tell me why)  
Did we end up this way (did we end up this way)  
And we try - we try (we always tried again)  
To make everything okay (we always tried again)  
Tell me why - oh why (somebody tell me why)  
Did you feel you couldn't stay  
But we could have stayed together  
(when we could have stayed together)  
But you wanted it this way (you wanted this way)  
Tell me why - oh why (whoa tell me why)  
Did we end up this way (yeah-yeah-yeah)  
And we try - we try  
To make everything okay (to make everything okay)  
Tell me why - oh why   
Did you feel you couldn't stay (did you feel you couldn't stay)  
But we could have stayed together  
But you wanted it this way  
  
"Ya know. I think were done with the Album now." Victoria said.  
"Yeah. We have 10 or 11 songs now." Serena said.  
"YES!" they all exclamied.  



	3. Chapter 3

"So have you guys decided what the new single is?" Seyia asked, then taking a bite of his salad.  
"Yeah. Its going to be 'Holler'. Were shooting the video next week, I can't wait." Serena said, with a big smile on her face.  
Seyia smiled. "Serena, I haven't seen you smile like that for a long while." Seyia said. Serena blushed. Then, her smile fadded,  
Darien walked in...with a beautiful girl on his arm. She had long shiney black hair, and haunting green eyes. She wore a short  
black skirt, with a silk white button up shirt. They both went over and sat in a booth in the back corner. Serena got up and  
walked out. Seyia paid the waiter, and followed after her.  
  
"SERENA!" Seyia called after her. Serena kept walking, he finally caught up to her.  
"SERENA! Stop!." Seyia said.  
"Oh Seyia! How could he do this!" Serena cried.  
"Serena, you have to get over him. He said he might come back in the future. He just wants to be free now. You have to let  
him have his space." Seyia said, Serena heard those words before...when Geri left.  
"EVERYONE WANTS THERE DAMN SPACE!!" Serena screamed.  
"Shh..Serena, clam down." Seyia clamed her.  
"This isn't fair. Seyia." Serena said.  
"Come on, Serena. Lets go back to my place. I'll make you some hot cocoa." Seyia said, Serena shook her head yes.  
  
At Seyia's apartment, he put on some music, they drank cocoa. Then a slow song came on.  
"Serena, may I have this Dance?" Seyia said, getting up and offering his hand. Serena looked at him, and smiled.  
"Yes."   
The danced to "Thank-god I found you". Seyia took Serena's hand, and put his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Serena  
put her other arm around his back. She then rested her head on his chest. They were in heaven. As the song ended, they spoke.  
"I'm feeling alittle..."Serena trailed off.  
"Dizzy." Seyia finished for her. They stopped dancing "Me too. Maybe we should stop." Seyia said, looking into her eyes.  
"We have stopped." Serena said. "Right. Serena I..." Seyia trailed off.  
"Yes...?" Serena asked, she closed her eyes, so did Seyia. Then there lips met. After 1 mintue of a passionte kiss, they parted.  
"Seyia...um." Serena said, still dazzed from the kiss.  
"Yes?" Seyia said.  
"Well...I don't know." Serena giggled.  
"Serena, what do you want to make of this?" Seyia asked.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure...I mean, I know. I like you...alot." Serena said, with her head down, Seyia lifted her chin.  
"I've loved you for awhile now, Serena." Seyia said, kissing her again.  
  
  
"Darien! Come here!" Terra shouted, the girl that was at the resturant that on day.  
"What is it?" Darien asked.  
"Look." she pointed to the TV. The premire of the new Spice Girls single was on. Darien was in shock of how differnt Serena looked.  
She looked incredibly sexy! 'Serena, what did you do?' he asked himself when the video was over.  
"Bro? Are you alright?" Terra asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Terra." Darien said. He was just thinking about all these changes. Serena's new look, finding a long los sister,   
and then breaking up with Serena.   
  
'Forever' got to #2 in the UK charts, and #1 in the Japan charts. The single got to #1 in both countries. The new Starlights  
CD was coming out soon, also. There was going to be a big concert on Jan 1st for the new year. All of the Starlights friends  
were invited. It was the biggest concert event in the year. Darien and Terra manged to get a couple of tickets also. 3rd row   
center. Pretty lucky.  
  
The concert went pretty good. The last song they sang was called "I Don't Know". Which had a little suprise apperance, by Serena.  
  
When a guy sees a girl like you he's gotta take control  
So I'm going for what I want and listen, being bold  
I think that you should be someone that I can see  
And well I just gotta say  
Don't wanna pressure you, but will you come my way  
  
If I, tell you  
All the things you make me feel  
Will you show me that you can keep it real  
  
I dont know if you want to but I do  
Say here's my name and number I'll leave it up to you  
Hope you call me cos I think you're kind of cute  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know that I dont know if you want to but I  
But I do  
*Then Serena came out. In sliver jeans, a long cream-colored coat, and a black shirt. Dariens mouth dropped*  
  
Serena: It ain't easy for girls like me to find somebody cool  
So I'm just gonna be upfront, forget about the rules  
I think that you and me have a sudden chemistry  
There's one more thing I must say  
I'd like to know you better starting from today  
  
If I, tell you  
All the things you make me feel  
Will you show me - Seyia: you know I'll keep it real  
  
I dont know if you want to but I do  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Serena & Seyia)  
Say here's my name and number I'll leave it up to you  
(Leave it up to you)  
Hope you call me cos I think you're kind of cute  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know that I dont know if you want to but I (but I)  
But I do (but I do)  
  
I dont know if you want to but I do  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Serena & Seyia)  
Say here's my name and number I'll leave it up to you  
(Leave it up to you)  
Hope you call me cos I think you're kind of cute  
(Think you're kinda cute, yeah)  
You know that I dont know (yeah) if you want to but I  
But I do  
  
Yeah - hey   
You know I'll keep it real (Serena & Seyia)  
  
I dont know if you want to but I do  
(I don't know, know that)  
Say here's my name and number I'll leave it up to you  
(Leave it up to you)  
Hope you call me cos I think you're kind of cute  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know that I dont know if you want to but I, but I do  
(Said I don't know, oh)  
  
I dont know if you want to but I do  
(Do you wanna, I said ah)  
Say here's my name and number I'll leave it up to you  
(Said I'd like to, ooh yeah)  
Hope you call me cos I think you're kind of cute  
(Sha-da-doo, sha-da-doo, oh, oh)  
You know that I dont know if you want to but I, but I do  
(Said I don't know, oh)  
  
I dont know if you want to but I do  
(I know I, oh-whoa I)  
Say here's my name and number I'll leave it up to you  
(Leave it on up, said I)  
Hope you call me cos I think you're kind of cute  
(Think you're kinda cute)  
You know that I dont know if you want to but I, but I do  
  
Seyia then annocenced something that shocked Dairen even more.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! My lovey Girlfriend, and the cute Baby Spice...Serena Tsukino!" Seyia said, Serna bowed.  
"Thats our show!" said Yaten  
"Happy New Year!" Taiki said.  
"Girl Power!" Shouted Serena. 


	4. Chapter 4

'Let Love Lead the Way' is the Spice Girls new video. It was shot just a few weeks before the 'Holler' video. It still  
had the same storyline as the Holler video. With the element ideas. Except Serena was Earth insted of Water, Mel C. was Water insted of Earth, Mel B.   
was Wind insted of Fire, and Victoria was Fire insted of Wind.  
  
The single got to #2 in Japan and #1 in the UK. During the next few weeks, the girls flew to Germany, Japan, France,   
Portugal, and China for promotional reasons. Serena was also writing material for her solo album. While on a plane to Geremay  
to perform at the Europe MTV Video Music Awards, Serena was working on a song called, "World Without You." It was about how  
she was always away from her man. Mel C. was peering over her shoulder.  
"Who's it about? Seyia or Darien?" Mel C. said with a grin on her face.  
"Seyia, of course." Serena lied. Mel rolled her eyes.  
"Serena, I know you. I know you still care for Dairen. Even if you like that no-talent." Mel C. said, reading her magazine. She  
didn't like Seyia at all. Serena just looked out the window. 'its about both of them, I guess.' Serena thought to herself.  
  
I know that you can hear the rhythm of the rain  
Although we're miles apart I know you feel my pain  
I try to be so strong, I try to carry on  
But since you left the sun don't seem to shine  
  
My tears are falling on the words you wrote to me  
I wish that somehow they could take me where I wannabe  
It seems so long ago, you held me when I cried  
For now I just pretend you're by my side, oh-oh yeah  
  
she wrote that, thinking of Darien and Seyia.  
  
Serena's solo career had been pretty good. The only thing that happended bad was when Geri's single "Lift Me Up" beat her  
to #1 in the UK charts. Other then that, people were happy she was doing her own thing now.  
  
For Valentines Day, Raye threw a party at her temple. She decided not to be alone this Valentines day, but with her  
friends and the ones she really loves.   
Serena and Mina got there first to help decorate.  
"So who did you all invite?" Mina asked.  
"Serena, You, Amy, Lita, Seyia, Yaten, Taiki, Chad, Victoria, David, Brooklyn, the Mels, Pheonix, Michelle, Amara, and...Darien."  
"DARIEN!" Serena exclaimed.  
"yes! He's still my friend, meatball head." Raye yelled, then calmed down.  
"Serena. You have to let it go, babe." Raye said, putting a arm around her shoulder.  
"I know, I know." Serena said.  
  
Raye, Mina and Serena got got ready at Rayes house. Raye pulled her hair back into a pony tail with a red bow. She wore a  
long red dress with black high heals. Mina wore a white dress with a bunch of pink roses on it with pink straped high heels.  
Her hair was in 2 braids. Serena transformed her hair to a medium length layerd style that loosly curved her face. She wore  
black/blue jeans with black boots, a long pink coat, with a lite purple shirt.  
  
The guests soon arrived. When Seyia got there, he walked over to Serena and gave her a kiss.  
"Hey Babe." he said.  
"Hey." Serena said, giving him a hug. Then Darien walked in, with Terra. Dairen saw Seyia and Serena hug, and Serena saw  
them walk in. Serena and Darien's eyes locked for a moment, then Darien turned away.  
Seyia took a hold of Serena's arm, and they went and mingled with everyone.  
"Darien! Thats Seyia! Oh, he's so cute." Terra wisperd to Dairen. Dairen just smiled.  
"Why do you go and talk to him?" Darien asked.  
"Should I? You have to come with me." Terra said.  
"Alright." Dairen said. 'now I'll get to talk to Serena.' He thought to himself. They walked over to them.  
"Hello, Seyia. I'm Terra. I'm a big fan of yours." Terra said. Seyia stared at her, she was beautiful.  
"Hi, Terra. It's nice to meet you." Seyia said, kissing her hand. A slow song then came on.  
"Would you like to dance?" Seyia asked.  
"Sure!" Terra said. They went and danced. Serena looked around. Darien just starred at her.  
"Would you like to dance, Serena?" Dairen said, offering his hand. Serena looked at him.  
"I guess so." Serena said, taking his hand. They danced to "Suspened In Time." After a minute of silence, Serena spoke.  
"I heard you got your medical degree. I bet your girlfriend is proud." Serena said, sadly.  
"I don't have a girlfriend, Serena. Terra is my sister...also known as Sailor Earth." Darien said.  
"What?? How come no one told me?" Serena said.  
"Because she wanted to be kept unknown till a fight." Darien said.  
"Oh." Serena said. Silence again.  
"I love you, Serena." Darien all of a sudden said.  
"huh?" Serena said, the song ended.   
  
Since Terra and Seyia were still chating, Darien and Serena went outside and talked.  
Serena giggled. "This reminds me of the time when you told me about the dreams." Serena said, looking up at the moon, a tear  
trickled down her face. "Why, Darien? You promised me!" Serena yelled.  
"Serena. I was always so busy with my schooling. You were flying over to England a lot. We needed to have our space to organize.  
I didn't break-up with you because I didn't love you. I broke up with you because I thought this would be best for us." Darien explained.  
"Then how come you broke of the engagement?" Serena asked with a tear stained firm face.  
"Because, I thought it would be easier. I didn't expecte to get my degree early. And I knew the Spice Girls woulden't end soon,  
and I knew you were writing an album. I just wanted Time and Space for both of us to get our lives organized. But, I guess,  
I didn't know you would go out and get someone knew." Darien said, looking up at the moon. Serena pulled his face back down  
"Darien. Seyia filled that part of me that was lonely. But you fill all of me. I love you. Not Seyia." Serena said. Darien  
wiped a tear that esacped from her eye. Then leaned in and kissed her.  
"Does this mean, Im forgivin." Darien said.  
"I guess so." Serena laughed. Darien smiled, then pulled out the ring fron his pocket, got down on his knee and purposed again.  
"ONLY! If you promise to me...on the future of our daughter, you will never, EVER do this again." Serena said, with her arms  
crossed. Darien grabbed her hand, and slid the ring on.  
"I promise on everything I love most in the world." he said.   
"Happy Valentines Day, Meatball head." Darien said, then kissing her. Suddenly, there kiss was broke with all the pople in the shrine  
cheering...even Seyia. Serena and Darien were confused by this, so they walked over to him.  
"Seyia. Whats going on?" Serena asked him.  
"Serena, me and Terra have been planning this for a couple of weeks. I knew you weren't happy with me. And me and Terra are  
great friends, and she said that Darien was suffering too. So we decided to get you too back together." Seyia said. "I love  
you, Serena. But, I don't want you unhappy." Seyia said. Serena kissed him.  
"Thank-you, Seyia. I'll always remember the time we shared." Serena said. After, they all went back to partying. 


	5. Chapter 5

In March, Serena and Darien flew out to Califorina to shoot her video for her first single 'What Took You So Long?'. The storyline was  
about a girl waiting for the guy she liked to tell her how he felt for her. It was set in the same desert where the Spice Girl's  
shot the video for 'Say You'll Be There'.   
The video took to days to shoot, and Darien made a special apperence as the guy that "took so long" and then leaves him.  
  
The last night, at the seasons hotel, they sat around the TV in robes, drinking italen sodas and eating chicken and chocolate  
yougurts. Then there was a knock at the door. It was the video director.  
"Here It is!" he said, holding up the tape.  
"Darien! Put it in!" Serena said, with a big smile on her face. He put it in, and turned down the lights. the 3 of them watched  
it.   
  
After the video was done, they were all clapping.  
"Another brillent performace, by miss Serena Tsukino." the director said.  
"hehe. Thank-you, Thank-you. But, that'll soon be Mrs. Serena Sheilds." Serena said, winking at Darien.  
"Well, I must get back. I'll get in touch with you when the video airing is." the director said,  
"Okay, goodbye. And thanks for everything." Serena said, giving him a hug.  
"Your a peach, Serena. Darien, don't loose this one." he said, before leaving.  
"I don't intend too." Darien said, walking over to Serena, kissing her.  
  
In April, 'What Took You So Long' got to #1 in the UK and in Japan. Serena did a lot of promotional work, taking Darien along  
for the ride. She tried to stay in Tokyo most of the time. But sooner or later, the world needed her, and the Spice Girls. The  
new single is 'Tell Me Why'. It had a around the world feel, with each of the girls playing a wildlife chick. Mel B. was in  
Africa, Serena was in an Oasis in Hawaii, Mel C. was in a tropical rainforest in Australia, and Victoria was on a deserted  
island somewear in the Brumuda Triangle. The single got to #1.  
  
"Darien, where are you taking me?" Serena asked, blindfoled in Dariens corvete. It was Serena's 19th birthday.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes." Darien said. 10 mins later, the car stopped, Darien got out and opened Serena's door, then  
went over to Serena's door, opened it, picked her up, and ran up some stairs. He then put her down, and pulled out a key,   
unlocked the door, then lead her in. He then turned on the lights.  
"Okay, you can take th blind off." he said. She did.  
"Darien, where are we?" she asked, in the empty apartment.  
"We are down by the docks, in a condiminium. In our new home. If you want to move in with me, that is?" Darien asked. A big  
smile apperred on Serena's face.  
"Yes! YES! YES!" Serena said, hugging Darien.  
"Happy Birthday, Seren." Darien said, kissing her.  
  
The next 2 weeks were really busy. Serena and Darien moved into the apartment, then the Spice Girls had more promotion's. Then  
Serena and Darien flew to Sardinia, Itay for Serena's newest video shoot 'Take My Breath Away'. It was about how a girl thinks  
this guy is the world, and how she was scared to tell him, but now she's not afriad. The video was shot on the beach in   
Sardinia. The single got to #3 in England, and #1 in Japan. Her album got to #4 in England and #2 in Japan.  
  
After Tell Me Why, the Spice Girls all took a break from the Spice Girls to work on there solo careers. But, they would  
still visit each other and keep in touch all the could. Maybe a Spice Tour was in the works.  
  
"Darien, I think I want 'Were Not Gunna Sleep Tonight' to be the next single." Serena said, sitting in bed with Darien, who  
was reading a book.  
"Well, tell Virgin that." Darien said, putting down his book, and kissing Serena's neck. Serena giggled as they both went  
under the covers.  
  
"Darien, should I go and talk to her?" Serena asked, refering to Geri. They were both performing at Party In the Park in London.  
A special concert event.  
"It might be a good idea." Darien said, rubbing her back.  
"I think I will. I'll be back." Serena said, walking out of her dressing room, to Geri's. She knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Geri said.  
"It's me, Geri, Serena." Geri rushed to the door.  
"Serena! Oh Serena!" Geri said, hugging her. It was a very tearful moment for both of them.  
"Geri! I've missed you so much." Serena said, walking into Geri's room.  
"I've missed you too, babe." Geri said.  
"Congradulations on your album and single success." Geri said.  
"You too." Serena said, sitting down on the couch.  
"How's everything with the girls?" Geri asked.  
"Oh, okay. Brooklyn and Pheonix are angels. You'd love them." Serena said. Geri smiled.  
"So how have you been." Serena said.  
"Oh, I've been good. Upset about the whole Robbie and George thing though." Geri said. "How have you been?"  
"Great. I'm living with Darien now, and were planning the wedding in December. We don't know where yet, or who's all invited." Serena said.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
"Your On, Miss Halliwell." the stage director said.  
"Okay," Geri said, turning to Serena. "Lets get together after the show, okay?"   
"Okay." Serena said, getting up to leave, she opened the door, then Geri called her name.  
"Serena," Serena stopped. "It was really nice to see you again." Serena smiled.  
"You too, Geri." Serena said, leaving.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"I Don't Know if I can do this...I mean, so soon?" Serena said, bitting her nails.  
"Serena, you can't back down now. Your at the Alter. Everyone spent all this money to come to your wedding in Itay!" Geri said,  
fixing her dress.  
Her dress was a beautiful one. It was white with blue flowers scatterd everywear. It was strapless,   
long and flowing. She wore Victoria's pearl necklace and bracelet. Her hair was up in a curled bun, and  
her bangs wear curled to one side. She worea vail that hung from the back of her head. She wore  
blue strappy high heels for shoes.  
Mina stared at her in amazement.  
"Serena, you look beautiful."   
"Thanks, Mina." Serena said, and blused.  
"I can't beleive this day is here. 6 years ago, who would have thought you were a princess, and  
warrior, a future queen, and part of the most sucessful girl group. Congradulations Serena." Raye said, giving her a hug.  
Someone knocked at the door. Her mom answerd it.  
"Serena, there ready to begin, baby." Serena's mom said.  
"Okay. I can get through this. I am...ready. OH GOD!!" Serena yelled.  
"Serena, calm down!" Luna said, coforting her. Serena's dad, Trevor, walked in.   
"There ready." he said.  
"Well see you on the platform, Serena." Geri said.  
"Good luck." Lita said.  
"We'll be right next to you." Mel B. said  
"Bye." Serena said.  
  
Serena heard the music begin. She saw Geri, Victoria, Mel B, Mina, and Raye on the arms of  
David, Seyia, Andrew, Yaten, and Taiki. Soon, the march to 'Here comes the Bride began.' Serena  
looked at her father, he smiled down at her, she smiled back. 'here we go' they both thought, and  
walked down the aisle.   
Everyone stared at Serena, they thought she was a vision of beauty. They got to the platform, Serena's  
dad kissed her on her cheek, then Serena walked up to wear Darien was. She looked into his eyes,  
they were sparkling with love, excitiment, and nervouseness. Then the preist began.  
  
"We are gatherd here today, to witness the matromoney of Darien Chiba Sheilds, and Serena Lee Tsukino.  
If there is anyone here today that wish to not see this joyous event happen, please speak, or forever   
hold your peace..." no one said a word. The preist began again.  
"Darien, do you take Serena as your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in   
health, rich or for poorer, from this day forth?"  
"I Do." Darien replied. The preist turned to Serena.  
"Serena, do you take Darien as your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in   
health, rich or for poorer, from this day forth?"  
Serena looked at Darien, smiled, and said "I do."  
"These children of god, have proved there own vows." the presit said, Darien spoke first.  
  
"I believe there is one soulmate for every person. I believe I found mine so long ago.  
She was everything I could have hoped for, loving, fun, adventoures, and full of life. I've loved  
her since the day I was born. And I coulden't be more happier marrying her today." tears were falling from his eyes.  
  
Serena spoke.  
  
" Every lifetime, our souls found each other. Everylife time, I've loved you.   
Ever since I was little, I always dreamed of getting married, having kids, living the dream  
of so many young girls. And I coulden't be more happier sharing this dream with you.  
You are the reason my heart beats. Your my Unconditional Love. Your my soulmate, in this life time, and everylife time from  
now till forever." Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"The rings please." the preist said to the ring barer, which was Brooklyn, Victoria's son.  
"Darien, repet after me." the presit said, handing him the ring.  
"With this ring, I thee wed,"  
"With this ring, I thee wed,"  
"Serena Lee Tsukino,"  
"Serena Lee Tskino,"  
"To love from this day forth,"  
"To love from this day forth,"  
"Till death do us part,"  
"Till death do us part...and after." Darien said, winking at Serena, sliding on the ring.  
"Serena, take this ring, and repeat after me." the preist said.  
"With this ring, I thee wed,"  
"With this ring, I thee wed,"  
"Darien Chiba Shields,"  
"Darien Chiba Shields,"  
"To love from this day forth,"  
"To love from this day forth,"  
"Till death do us part,"  
"Till death do us part...and after." Serena winked back at Darien.  
"You may kiss the bride." the preist said. The 2 stared at each other, then kissed, there first kiss as Mr and Mrs. Sheilds.  
After the kiss, the presit annouced.  
"May I present, Mr. and Mrs Darien Sheilds! Please join us for the reception at the Hotel Gritti Palace."  
  
While everyone left for th reception, still at the altar, pictures were being taken. Serena and Darien got a picture.  
Then Serena and the Maid of Honor, Geri. Then Serena and the brides maids. Then Serena and the groomes men and best man. Then  
Serena and her family.  
Darien got pictures with the best man, Andrew. The groomesmen, the bridesmaid, and then his sister Terra.  
  
"Where did Darien go?" Serena asked, at the reception.   
"I don't know." Andrew said.  
"There he is!" Mel B. shouted. The lights went down, and Darien was on a stage, sat down at the piano. One spotlight shown on  
him. He spoke.  
"Serena, this ones for you. I love you." he started playing, with background music following  
  
If every word I said  
could make you laugh  
I'd talk Forever  
  
I'd ask the sky just what we have  
oh, It'd show Forever  
  
If the song I sing to you  
would fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever  
  
Forever, Forever  
I've been so happy loving you  
  
Let the love I have   
for you live in your heart  
and be Forever  
  
Forever, Forever  
I've been so happy loving you  
Yeah  
  
If every word I said  
could make you laugh  
I'd talk Forever  
  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nooo, noooooooo.  
  
Forever, Forever  
I'll be so happy loving you.  
  
Tears fell down his face, same with Serena. They walked towards each other and hugged, then kissed.  
"I love you too, Darien." Serena said, after the kiss was done.  
"We'll always be together. Forever." Darien said. 


End file.
